


green-eyed monster

by midnightninja14



Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightninja14/pseuds/midnightninja14
Summary: Vexx pulls you aside after seeing another guy getting along a littletoowell with you.
Relationships: Vexx Serif/Traveler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	green-eyed monster

**Author's Note:**

> someone mentioned how broad Vexx's shoulders look, and then I was chatting about his shoulders with another lovely person and we mentioned how Vexx is pretty easily jealous and a tad possessive -- and here we are! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! This one features another female nameless traveler!

Your breath leaves you in a rush as you find yourself pinned against a wall by the hard planes of another body. Heat is already coiling in your core, the fire turning molten-hot as you look up to see those beautiful green eyes staring down at you, practically iridescent despite the shadows surrounding you both. 

Desire burns in Vexx’s eyes, mixed with something almost dangerous that has a shiver running down your spine. His large, strong hands follow the curve of your waist down to your hips, the trail making your skin prickle with pinpricks of heat even beneath your clothing. His fingers rub idle circles where he holds you as though touching you is the only thing on his mind. And judging by the look in his eyes, the way he presses against you, the way his fingers linger as though itching for more, you think you’re right. 

“You seemed to be getting along well with that other guy…” he murmurs, watching you intently. His hands roam down and hike up your skirts with a practiced skill, and without warning he grips your thighs before hoisting you up with an ease that never fails to make you breathless. Your arms wrap around his neck, your fingers threading into the hair at his nape. A stuttered gasp slips from you at the feeling of his clothed erection pressing against your panties, clear evidence of his want and serving to only further fuel your own lust. 

His lips brush teasingly against yours, and you can’t help the way you arch in his grasp, chasing his lips and eliciting darkly amused chuckles from him. His breath tickles your skin in a warm cloud, and you swallow harshly as he peppers kisses along your jaw and up to your ear, his teeth nipping at your lobe while his fingers dig into the soft skin of your thighs. 

“Are you _mine_ , Princess?” Vexx asks hotly into your ear, and desire sings through your veins, a heady rush of pleasure washing over you as he grinds against you, teasing you with what you both want. 

“Yes,” you whimper desperately, and he pulls back to stare at you, a smug grin on his face. 

“And I’m yours,” he says, his tone husky, his words a promise. And then his lips collide with yours, swallowing up the keening moan that escapes you. He kisses you with the fervor of a man starved, and you his last meal. The sheer hunger in his kiss has you pulling him in impossibly closer, eager to feel more of the glide of his lips against yours, and the way his hardness rubs against has you gasping into the kiss. 

He keeps one hand on your thigh to help keep you upright, while the other moves to cradle your cheek, his thumb grazing adoringly over your cheekbone as he drinks you in. His tongue swipes over your lower lip before slipping inside your mouth to tease your tongue, and you shudder in his grasp, tightening your arms around his neck as he starts to lazily rut his hips against yours. Your lungs begin to burn with the need for air, and you’re loath to pull away, finding it so incredibly easy to lose yourself in the man holding you, to let the world slip away until only you and him exist. 

But he makes the decision for you, pulling back and breathing heavily, grunting when your teeth dare to nibble at his lip before you fully pull back and blink up at him. His green eyes are hazy with lust, his lips kiss-swollen, his cheeks a lovely shade of red that nearly match his soft hair. The heat pooling low in your belly flares enough that you swear your whole body feels ablaze, all for the man in front of you. 

You let one of your hands draw back to fondly cup his cheek, arching a brow up at him. “Vexx… were you jealous?” 

Vexx frowns, clearly seeing the amusement in your expression. He tilts his face to press his lips against your palm before teasingly nipping at the skin. “...That guy was touchy. The way he looked at you…” 

His frown deepens, his eyes glinting with something dangerous, and part of you thrills at the sight, a spark lighting up your spine because the way he looked at you now is near _predatory_. The fingers on your thigh grip tighter, near hard enough to bruise, his other free hand falling back down to move your opposite leg from around his waist so it stands steady on the floor. With both hands free, his nimble fingers are quick to unbuckle his trousers and push your panties aside so the tip of his cock teasingly presses against your entrance. 

Vexx groans at how slick you are for him, and his eyes burn into yours as he stares down at you. His voice is a low, rumbling tone when he speaks. “He looked at you like he wanted to hold you, to touch you--” 

You cry out, clutching onto his broad shoulders desperately as he suddenly drives his cock into you. “To _fuck_ you.” 

He lifts your other leg back up so they’re both wrapped securely around his waist, wasting no time in sinking his cock into your tight heat over and over and _over_ again, spurred on by the sweet noises slipping from your lips. Your nails bite into the material of his shirt, hard enough that shapes of crescent moons are no doubt left behind on his shoulders, and you dig your heels into his lower back, your head falling back against the wall and giving Vexx the perfect view of your unblemished throat. 

Vexx mouths at your neck, his teeth nibbling at your skin while his tongue follows to soothe, and his lips are quick to kiss and suck as he trails kisses along the column, undoubtedly leaving a mark or two behind. Your back arches at the feeling of his lips on your skin, of his throbbing cock filling you so _perfectly_ in a steady pace that nearly makes you dizzy with pleasure. 

“But you’re _mine,_ Princess, and I’m yours,” Vexx growls raggedly against your neck, punctuating his words with hard thrusts that pull a broken whimper of his name from you. The all-encompassing heat of his body mingling with yours, combined with the scent of sweat and the musk of sex has you feeling intoxicated, able to focus on nothing but _Vexx_ and the sweet pleasure he’s giving you. You think you might be babbling, a desperate litany of _please, please, please_ as he fucks you, your cunt stretching and taking his cock as though made for it--for _him_. 

“I’m the one holding you, touching you--” His hips slam roughly against yours, and he sinks his teeth into the soft flesh of your shoulder. “ _Fucking_ you.” 

Your body goes taut and a wrecked moan of his name is torn from your lips as you clench around his cock, falling over the edge as the heat simmering in your core finally bursts, pleasure washing over you in delicious waves. Vexx maintains his relentless pace, chasing his own bliss as he sinks his cock into you over and over until he finally spills inside you with a soft gasp of your name. He’s left panting against your neck, kissing soothingly as you both come down from the highs of your orgasms. 

“I love you,” he whispers against your skin, and the soft words make you smile tiredly, running your fingers through his hair. 

“..I love you, too. Now please let me down?” 

Vexx pulls back, giving you a wicked grin that has something akin to dread coiling in your stomach, his green eyes alight with mischief. “I mean… I _could_ just carry you around you like this. Imagine everyone seeing how fucked out you look, Princess.” 

“Vexx, please.”

“Well, you _do_ sound nice begging--”

“ _Vexx_!” Your exasperated cry is drowned out by his loud laughter, and you can’t help but giggle at the sound. 

He does eventually do as you ask, adjusting things so you both look presentable and helping you stand up. Vexx catches you with a smug fit of chuckles when your unsteady legs send you pitching forward into him. His strong arm around your waist supports you, and he grins down at you when you pout up at him.

"Don't laugh," you grumble, and he mimes zipping his lips. 

"...Hey." Vexx says after a moment of staring at you, green eyes impossibly fond. One of his hands moves up to affectionately cradle your cheek, his expression soft, a smile gracing his lips. "...I mean it, you know? I'm yours. I'll be by your side for as long as you want me, I promise."


End file.
